


Some Sins Are Past Peace Offerings

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, like honestly this is such an old married couple argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is eerily good at holding grudges and Benny fears for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sins Are Past Peace Offerings

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Benny asked, taking a seat in a chair across the table.

“I’m not mad,” Samandriel replied, the picture of calm as he chewed on the end of his pencil, staring at his sketchbook.

Benny groaned. “Yeah, you are.”

“Nope.”

“Look, angel, I didn’t think it was that big of deal, I-”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re never this nice to me. Your idea of flirting is coming up with creative insults. You’re pissed.”

“Not at all.” Samandriel started sketching, humming quietly to himself.

Benny was quiet for another minute or two before taking a deep breath and trying again. “Look, Samandriel, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“I’m not angry, Benny.” His tone was light and false and left no room for doubt that he wasn’t going to talk about what was going on any longer.

Benny sighed and got up from the table. “I am sorry.”

Without looking up, Samandriel reached out for his pencil sharpener. Benny left the room in resigned defeat. Samandriel acted as though he hadn’t noticed.

Twenty minutes later, a cup of hot chocolate appeared next to him. Samandriel drank it calmly, and gave no indication that he was either grateful or resentful about it. He also didn’t acknowledge it when the mug was taken away again.

An hour after that, the next three books he’d been planning to check out from the library were next to him, along with a receipt indicating that the last three had been returned. He pushed them to the edge of the table, and kept drawing. It was turning into a picture of an old Victorian style mansion, with less than a quarter of it finished.

Dinner was next; lasagna, made exactly the way Samandriel best liked it. Benny sat across from him while they ate, shooting him nervous glances while Samandriel pretended not to notice and refused to make eye contact.

No other gifts of the evening had any more positive results, and Benny finally went to bed, out of ideas for the time being.

When Samandriel entered the bedroom, Benny was sitting up against the headboard, waiting for him.

“So are you just going to pretend I’m invisible for the next week?”

“The thought crossed my mind once or twice,” Samandriel told him, still perfectly calm as he pulled open the dresser’s top drawer, looking for his pajama shirt.

“I didn’t mean to spoil it, I swear.”

“You know I never watch the new episodes until the next day, the commercials drive me crazy and I never have time.”

“I know. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve mentioned that.”

Samandriel changed and climbed into bed next to his boyfriend.

Benny bit his lip for a second. “Should I go sleep on the couch or something?”

“Thought about that too.”

“What was the final verdict?”

“Didn’t seem quite right.”

“Really?”

“Nope. Punishment didn’t fit the crime. Might make you sleep out there for snoring though.”

“Well, you’re being mean to me, I’ll consider that progress.”

“Oh, you just wait.”

The traces of Benny’s good humor vanished and he frowned. “So you are plotting revenge.”

“No. I was plotting revenge earlier, while I drew. I’ve plotted.”

“…And what did you come up with?”

Samandriel grinned, and it was a look that dropped Benny’s stomach out and turned it to ice. “Well, you spoiled Game of Thrones for me, right?”

Dreading what was coming next, Benny gave a slow nod.

“Well, it seemed only fair that I return the favor. You haven’t finished watching Lost yet, have you?”

Benny realized what he was about to do just a few seconds too late to stop him.

Two weeks later, they finally decided they could only watch television shows if they watched them together.


End file.
